battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four and X
X Finds Out His Value Four seems caring and to X as he helps him find his value (being 7) in the video X Finds Out His Value by jacknjellify, which was one of Michael and Cary's first videos. Battle for BFDI They are the hosts in Battle for BFDI, so their relationship is still on good terms. The first challenge shows that Four still cares for X, and X cooperates with Four during the eliminations. X and Four agree with practically everything during the show. However, Four still harms or screeches at X occasionally. Four is often aggressive or harsh towards X, causing him to become injured or sad. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Four's behavior towards X is more mean-spirited. He sends X to the "Burn Center", and also makes him cry, stating no one noticed he was missing and reminds X that he only recently found his value. In Today's Very Special Episode, Four makes X fall and almost cry for making a translation mistake at Cake at Stake. Despite this, X still assists Four later on. In Fortunate Ben, Four gets mad at X for saying something he wanted to say. X tells Four to screech him so he can get it over with, but Four says he would do something “much worse.” Off-screen, Four cuts one of X's legs off, and sends him to the "Limb Reattachment Center". X is seen at the end of the episode with his leg re-attached with a bandage. In Four Goes Too Far, X corrects Four's mistake when he says the number of votes that episode. Four also allows X to recite the votes of some of Beep's team members. However, Four is quickly killed and he is merged into Donut, stopping them from interacting further. (X escaped at the last second.) In This Episode Is About Basketball, X returns as Gelatin pulled him out of Fries. It's possible that X misses Four since he ran away before Four got multiplied by Zero. It's shown that they have a healthy friendship in Enter The Exit, despite all the things Four's done. X indeed misses Four and is very happy to see Four back. Four tells X that he did a good job hosting BFB, although he seemed angry at first. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, X corrects Four by telling him it's the eleventh contest, and how Four has missed a lot. He helps Four by demonstrating the challenge. In What Do You Think of Roleplay? X and Four shape-shift into each other. X (disguised at Four) hosts Cake at Stake. Four gets back at X for stealing his line in Fortunate Ben by stealing X's line and stating "Now you know how it feels!" Gallery 4 and X.PNG X and 4.png 4screaming.PNG|Four Screeching at X X Finds out his Value.jpg chrome_2017-12-11_19-04-23.png|Four about to make X cry D515B59F-ABD5-4B54-82E4-96CDAA56D013.jpeg|X explaining why the Fourth Episode is special. IMG_2340.PNG|X correcting Four after he said the incorrect number of votes. IMG_2342.PNG|"X! Who's also safe?" Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-12-48-781.jpg Db4McuZVwAE_aAo.jpg|Four being interrupted by Clock. Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-07-53-731.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-08-10-743.jpg|Four giving X a pat on the head for doing BFB Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-08-21-381.jpg Category:Four Category:X Category:Multi-character relationships